


let tehme eeat acke

by aikomaru (stephanielee)



Category: DMMd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanielee/pseuds/aikomaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for kc</p>
            </blockquote>





	let tehme eeat acke

rtip kept eating cake a lot and virus told his to stop and trip said make me and virsu punch him in teh face and trip say yahoh and then they kiss :)))))))))) bertha come and kiss hersha on the snuot and hershat sliteher around bertha and hiss in ear. trip start throign cake at virus like the mega shitbab yhe is and then vrusi starts shoving cake in rtip mouth and then trip got a boner and virus touch him and he cum and helicoptered away into spaoce

adios trip


End file.
